Pokemon Fire Strike Part Two: Augmentation
by Pwn Master Paladin
Summary: The adventure continues with Uiru and the rest of Fire Strike. This story begins a few months after Fire Strike One ends. You should probably read that one before this one. Original 150 only!
1. Chapter 1: Flight From The Island

**A/N: The Fire Strike Saga continues, so here we go again! For those that are wondering why I am using just the original 150 Pokemon, I have a reason. This story arc is going to be nice and long. For now, the group is in areas that only the original 150 are in. I will be having Johto and Hoenn region Pokemon later in the saga, but as of right now, they will not be there until at least Part Three. Hope you enjoy this newest installment!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and all related characters, moves, and items belong to Warner Brothers, 4Kids Entertainment, Game Freak, and Nintendo. This story of the Fire Strike universe belongs to Uiru, and is reposted here with his permission. All questions of ownership or use of characters, moves, etc, should be directed to him at uiru (at) cephrio (dot) com.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin **

**_Pokémon: Fire Strike Continued_**  
**_Part Two: Augmentation_**

Chapter One: Flight From the Island

Night had fallen on Cinnabar Island. All was silent, except for the occasional footsteps of a Sunder Force guard making his rounds. A young girl sat across the street from the Pokémon Center, hiding in an alley. "Look, Jigglypuff," the girl said to her musical Pokémon. "That's where the Boss keeps all the Psychic Pokémon." Jigglypuff softly cooed back at her. "We got to get Eric's Poke Balls back so we can all get off the island."

Jigglypuff nodded. At the little girl's signal, their plan began. Jigglypuff bounced into the street. The two guards at the door of the Pokémon Center noticed it at the same time. Jigglypuff hailed a friendly greeting.

"Hey, look at that," the first guard pointed. "What do you suppose that is?"

"I'm not sure," the second replied. "Looks harmless though." Jigglypuff laughed.

"I suppose it's a Pokémon," the first guard stated. "Maybe I should catch it. Would make my little girl happy."

"Is she still bugging you about working so late?"

"Yeah, and her mom too."

"Well, let's catch it then. Do you have a Poke Ball?"

"Of course." The guard drew a red and white ball with a small button on it. "All right, whatever you are," he said to Jigglypuff. "Let's keep this quiet, all right?" Jigglypuff just looked back at it. "That's a good Pokémon," the guard stated. He threw the ball!  
Jigglypuff leapt back. It vehemently shook itself 'no'.

"It doesn't want to get caught," the second guard told his buddy. "And if you try to weaken it, you'll wake up half the island."

Jigglypuff laughed again. Its eyes started to twinkle as it opened its mouth and began to sing.

"Wow," the first guard declared. "That's a nice song."

"So relaxing," the second guard added. "I wish things like this happened every night."

It didn't take long before the hypnotic powers of Jigglypuff's Sing attack had rendered the two guards completely unconscious.  
From the alley, the girl saw that the guards were asleep, and removed her earplugs. Although she could stay awake longer then most people could, this wasn't the time to take chances.

"Great job, Jigglypuff!" she congratulated. Picking it up, she quietly made her way into the Pokémon Center. The girl knew that there was only a skeleton crew left on the island. She also knew that Sunder Force was after something on the far side of Mt. Moon. Her older brother Eric had friends who got him all sorts of information. It had been a couple of months since Sunder Force had invaded their peaceful island. The mostly Fire and Poison Pokémon of the Island trainers were no match for the Water and Psychic types used by Sunder Force. Many of the older trainers had been forced into joining the ranks. Eric had avoided being pressed into service by just not 'happening' to be at home when the guards made their rounds. However, his Psychic Pokémon, as well as everybody else's, was locked up in the Pokémon Center. There were very few guards inside the Center, because the few that were left were defending the island from outside interference. The girl and Jigglypuff had no problem sneaking past most of them. She tripped in something. The loud clang of some metal object alerted a guard to their presence. "Sing, Jigglypuff!" the girl whispered as she ducked into a shadow, covering her ears. A guard came around the corner and was greeted by Jigglypuff, standing innocently, starting to sing.

"Hey, cut that out," the guard hissed. "You'll wake up everybody." This guard obviously didn't know what a Jigglypuff was either, and the girl had to fight down the urge to laugh at him. "I said stop..." the guard insisted." Oh, what the hell..." He sat down. "Such a nice song... Might as well listen... to... it..." Within seconds he was asleep.

The girl came out of hiding and patted Jigglypuff. "Let's go," she whispered. Making their way down the corridor, they came to the room that held the captured Pokémon. Jigglypuff's song must have had a longer range then she had thought, because the two guards here were asleep as well.

_This is too easy,_ the girl thought to herself. Then again, most of the guards were Cinnabar residents, and weren't about to exert themselves to serve the Sunder Force. She carefully opened the door and they slipped in. The feeble moonlight from the window presented row upon row of Poke Balls. Eric had told her that his four Poke Balls had a purple eye painted on them. Although it was hard to see, she soon found the four eye Poke Balls. The girl put them in her backpack. She was about to leave when she looked around the room again. Fifty or sixty Psychic Pokémon had been stolen from the Cinnabar residents. Was it right to just take Eric's and leave the rest here?

Jigglypuff sensed her hesitation. It looked out the window, and quietly called her over. Right outside the window were many packing crates and trolleys. In fact, one large open crate was sitting on one. Opportunity knocked. The girl climbed out the window and quietly pushed the trolley over. Then, in seven minutes, she and Jigglypuff had emptied the room of Psychic Pokémon.

**FSFSFSFSFS**

"Did you get them?" Eric asked.

"Sure did!" the girl answered. She gave him his four Psychic Pokémon: Mr. Mime, Staryu, Abra, and Butterfree. "Got a few extras too!"

"Extras?" Eric asked. "What do you mean? I hope you didn't take anyone else's Pokémon."

"Yeah, I did," she replied. "I got every single one of them in a crate behind our house," she declared. "Before we go, you can put out an Email telling all your buddies to come and get them."

Eric nodded. "That would be best." He flipped on his computer. Although the Sunder Force controlled most types of communication, they still couldn't get Email. Eric sent a message to all the people he knew telling them their Psychic Pokémon had been rescued, and to forward the message to everyone they knew. He added at the bottom that they were leaving that night, and urged them to do the same.  
"All right, Heidi, come on," he said. "Where's Jigglypuff?"

It came out of the kitchen holding a banana.

"Time to go?" she asked.

"Yep."

**FSFSFSFSFS**

Most of Cinnabar Island's coastline was beach, but there was one rocky part. It was at this rocky part that Eric's friend Robert was waiting for them with his motorboat. Four other trainers that Eric didn't know sat in the boat waiting for them.

"I hope you appreciate this," Robert snapped at him. Robert wasn't exactly friendly at the best of times, and having to wake up early really set him off.

"Sure do," Eric replied. "Don't drive too close to the island, or the guards will hear the boat and we'll all be screwed."  
Robert nodded. The rocky side of Cinnabar pointed into the ocean, so after about 15 minutes Robert turned towards Pallet Town. Eric and Heidi introduced themselves when they were out of earshot.

"My name's Leah," the older girl replied. "This is Thomas, Lauren and Pittman."

"Pittman?" Eric asked. "Sounds like a last name."

"It is," Pittman replied. Eric nodded.

"What is THAT thing?" Thomas asked, pointing at Jigglypuff.

"It's my Jigglypuff," Heidi replied.

"Ugly, isn't it?" Robert asked.

"It is not!" Heidi shouted. Jigglypuff shrilled its agreement.

A gunshot rang out!

"Oh, damn!" Robert cursed. Spotlights lit up all along the coast. The seven trainers panicked. Robert pointed the boat straight away from the island. A spotlight shone on them, and a second later a rifle shot sounded. "We're hit!" Robert shouted. "Eric, we should turn back. We're better captured then drowned." Water started coming on board from the round hole in the bottom of the boat.

"No way!" Eric shouted. "We've got to try to make it. How else will we save Cinnabar Island?"

Jigglypuff finished eating the banana it had taken, and jumped to the hole! With a triumphant shout, it jabbed the banana peel into the opening!

"That thing is pretty smart," Leah stated.

"It may look harmless, but Heidi's been training it extremely well," Eric told her. "Just now, it helped Heidi recover ALL the Psychic Pokémon from the Pokémon Center." The others were impressed.

"How's that hole?" Robert asked.

"Jigglypuff's got it!" Heidi answered. She was mopping up the water that had gotten in with a blanket. Soon, they were out of the range of the spotlights. But they weren't out of danger yet. The sounds of many motorboats firing up could now be heard.

Lauren had been silent until now. "If we trash a few of their motorboats, they might give up," she suggested.

"All right," Robert agreed. He could see one of them advancing on their escape boat. "Scyther, come out!" From Robert's Poke Ball came the fearsome Scyther, a ferocious Bug type that boasted two wicked scythes on its arms. "Scyther, fly over there and take that boat out! Double Team, Slash attack!" Scyther's wings opened and it half flew, half leapt towards the other boat. Using its Double Team move, it appeared to split into two! The two images of Scyther landed on either side of the boat, and began hacking it to shreds. The soldiers on board jumped and dodged to avoid being flayed apart. At the front of the large boat, the two Scyther became one again, and it actually carved its name in the side of the ship before jumping up and plunging right through it into the sea. That, coupled with the huge chunks taken out of the side, ensured the ship wouldn't be long in sinking. Scyther burst from the water and landed next to Robert, careful not to accidentally decapitate anyone. Robert recalled it.

"Are they turning around yet?" Thomas asked.

"Not yet!" Robert declared.

"Then it's my turn!" Pittman declared. "Golduck, go!" The sleek Water fighter dove into the water. "Golduck!" Pittman ordered. "Take out those boats with Whirlpool!" Nodding, Golduck swam underwater and began its unique attack. It soon caused a large whirlpool which sucked in three of the enemy's motorboats.

"Showoff," Robert scoffed.

Golduck returned to the boat. Pittman recalled it.

"They're turning around!" Heidi cheered. Jigglypuff shrilled. It was sitting on the banana peel.

Robert changed course. "They're going to start looking for us in Pallet," he declared. "We should head for Viridian. I think I have enough gas to get there, as long as Jigglypuff keeps the boat plugged." Eric nodded.

**FSFSFSFSFS**

"Does ANYONE want to tell me what we're doing on this godforsaken mountain?" Geoff shouted.

"Calm down," Nick told him. "Getting all worked up won't find the way out of here."

"Be quiet," Geoff snapped. "I feel like bitching at something. Uiru!"

"What!" Uiru shouted back.

"What are we doing wandering lost on this dumb mountain?"

"We are not wandering lost! I know exactly where we're going!"

"Then tell me how to get off it!"

Jessica sighed. The three of them had been in foul moods for the past week. "Boys, boys, boys," she interrupted. "Would you like me to explain what's going on for you?"

"Be my guest," Geoff replied icily. "I sure as hell don't know."

"Should have been paying attention," Uiru muttered to Nick.

"Shut up Uiru!"

"Quiet!" Jessica shouted at them. In a much more civil tone, she began. "All right, about a week ago, we gave Sunder Force a good thrashing at the Battle of Magenta Park, at the base of this mountain. Although we royally beat them down, before we could catch Sunder, their leader, he had made off towards this mountain. The locals call it Mt. Moon, and many of the world's legends have their origins here.

"Anyway, it was only after we cleaned up Magenta Park that we realized our friends Erin and Patrick were missing. Reports indicated that two of Sunder's lieutenants had grabbed them and had taken them to their base, not far from the town. And right now, while we chase Sunder, Matt and Allison are attacking Sunder Force's base."

"Where I should be," Geoff growled. "I'm only here because he's the leader." Geoff thumbed at Uiru. "But next time, I do as I please."

"You don't think I'd rather be taking down their fortress too?" Uiru replied. "Right now, catching Sunder is more important then trashing their base. The base can't escape and plot against us in private."

"But Sunder isn't holding your best friend captive!" Geoff shouted at him.

"Hey- We're all worried about them," Nick interrupted. "Patrick's been my friend for ages. But you don't see me getting all pissy about not being there."

"Mustn't be very good friends then."

"Geoff!" Jessica shouted at him.

"That's low, man," Nick informed him. "What you need to understand is that this isn't playtime during recess- this is war! Uiru leads Fire Strike now because he puts the cause before himself. He knows that stopping Sunder will save a lot more lives then trashing one of his many bases."

"That's right," Uiru agreed. "I like crushing enemy bases just as much as everyone else on Fire Strike. But right now this is more important." An awkward silence fell. Uiru and Nick exchanged glances as Geoff stared at the ground.

"It's getting late," Jessica stated after a while. "Are we going to stay here for now, or keep going for a while?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do," Geoff announced. "Arcanine, come out!" He hopped onto the back of the big puppy Pokémon. "I'm tired of walking."

"Good idea," Uiru admitted. "Sandslash, I choose you!"

"Let's go, Starmie!" Jessica called out her big starfish.

Nick stood there. "None of my Pokémon are big enough to ride on," he said.

Geoff nodded. "Nidorino, come out!" Nidorino appeared next to Nick. "You can borrow my Nidorino for a while." Nick hopped on.

Uiru pointed southeast. "From what I've heard, there's a path that goes more or less straight around and then down the mountain. It's in this direction." A few hours later, the four Pokémon were getting tired, and it was really late. However, they had covered a lot of ground.

"Hey, look over there!" Nick pointed towards a plateau. He got off Nidorino and went over to it. "You can see for miles from up here!"

Uiru rode up on Sandslash. "Mt. Moon separates this part of the world from the area we're familiar with," he explained. "The PLM has no power here; this place is run by the Pokémon League."

"Never heard of that," Jessica stated.

"Not many people have. There's very little contact between this country and our own."

"Do they at least know about the PLM?" Nick asked.

"Some of them," Uiru answered. "However, the PLM has absolutely no influence here. So if we screw up, Booster can't come bail us out." Above, a Pidgeotto started cawing noisily.

"What do you suppose that thing's problem is?" Geoff asked.

"Who knows?" Jessica replied. She called back her Starmie. Arcanine, Nidorino and Sandslash were recalled as well. "Another night of sleeping on the ground. Uiru, when we get home I'm going to max out the PLM's credit rating at the biggest, fanciest hotel in Chartreuse."

"Good idea," Nick replied.

**A/N Mark 2: The tales are spinning again. If anyone wants to see the rise of Sunder Force and the Battle of Magenta Park, I am planning a one-shot that explains it. It is the cause of the delay in posting this, as I had planned on having it up by Christmas, but that one-shot messed with my head. Give me a while and I will put it up, but for now, enjoy the continuing adventures of Pokemon Fire Strike!**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


	2. Chapter 2: The Return of the Giants

**A/N: Hello again all! Thanks to those that have reviewed so far. I appreciate it. I could use another beta on this if anyone is intersted. Chaosblazer is doing a great job, but I could always use another pair of eyes. Not really much to say here, so I will just get on with the chapter.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter Two: The Return of the Giants

Pidgeotto returned to its trainer- a rather evil looking person by the name of Jeremy. "Hey, Sunder," he called. "Pidgeotto found Uiru and his buddies."

Sunder had taken his first lieutenant into the hills. "All right," Sunder answered. "Stop Uiru, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Jeremy replied. "Are you going to the Tower, sir?"

"Yes," Sunder answered. "I think we have enough Fire Pokémon collected for our little project."

"Are you going to unleash it on Uiru?" Jeremy asked. "You'll burn the whole forest down."

Sunder shrugged. "I'm sure they have a few Water Pokémon, the little goodie-goodies will probably try to fight the fire as well as our little pet. Try to keep them on this mountain as long as you can. Even if they beat what's coming for them, which I seriously doubt, they might get caught in the fire."

"Yes sir."

**FSFSFSFSFS**

The next morning, the four awoke, stiff and uncomfortable.

Geoff stretched. "Well, that sucked," he declared.

"Guess we'd better head out," Nick declared. "Can I borrow your Nidorino, Geoff?"

"I think it might still be tired," Geoff stated.

"Let's just walk for a while," Jessica suggested. "Stretch a bit."

Uiru pointed. "Path's this way," he declared.

As they headed down the path, a loud stomping was soon audible. From around a turn stomped a Kanghaskhan! Atop it was Jeremy, Sunder's 1st Lieutenant! "Hold, Uiru!" he shouted. "You can't go past..." Jeremy's attention was drawn elsewhere. "Geoff!"

"Jeremy!" Geoff shouted. "You son of a bitch! I'll smash you hard!"

"Need some help, Geoff?" Nick asked.

"No. I can handle this guy." Geoff thought of the Pokémon Jeremy had the last time he'd seen him, and chose Scyther. "Come out!"

"Kanghaskhan, go!" Jeremy declared.

What was a narrow path through the forest was a large clearing seconds later. Scyther's incredible speed and destructive power was matched by Kangaskhan's rocky hide and powerful punches. Several trees were unfortunate recipients of missed shots, however, no tree took more then one hit.

"Kanghaskhan, Dizzy Punch!" Jeremy ordered.

"Scyther, Double Team!"

Kanghaskhan wound up and gave one of the images of Scyther a mighty blast that WOULD have sent it flying, had it been the right Scyther. Scyther ended the attack and gave Kanghaskhan a vicious Slash from behind.

"Kanghaskhan, return! Graveler, go!"

"Scyther, Slash!" Scyther wound up and brought it's blades down on Graveler's head. CLANG. Graveler delivered a Body Slam, sending Scyther flying.

"It can't fight Graveler, it's too hard!" Jessica shouted.

"I know that! Scyther, return! Go, Gyarados!" Graveler whipped up a Rock Slide attack at the same time Gyarados delivered a Hydro Pump. Amazingly, the rocks went through the water and smashed Gyarados! It wasn't beat yet though, and the next Hydro Pump did Graveler in for good.

"Clefairy, I choose you! Metronome!"

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam!"

Clefairy dove out of the way of the powerful concentration of pure physical energy and struck back with Thunderbolt! The very lucky result of Clefairy's Metronome attack was enough to knock out Gyarados.

"Return! Arcanine, attack!" Arcanine charged and struck with Take Down. The small creature couldn't take much more after that. Jeremy recalled it and sent out Kabuto.

"He's got a Kabuto?" Uiru asked. "The only other person I've seen with a Kabuto is Allison."

"The only person I know with an Omanyte is me," Nick replied.

Arcanine could Flamethrower and Take Down until it was blue in the face, it wouldn't affect Kabuto one bit. Its Hydro Pump attack finally beat Arcanine. Although Kabuto was at a much lower level then Arcanine, Kabuto's Rock-Water heritage ensured that no Fire type would be able to beat it.

"Go, Kadabra!" Geoff shouted. His fourth Pokémon was the mighty Kadabra, one of the most powerful Psychics known to the world of Pokémon. Kabuto charged, but Kadabra glowed a brilliant yellow, and Kabuto bounced right off it. Then Kadabra started glowing purple, and Kabuto was blasted repeatedly from all sides by its Psychic Attack.

Jeremy could see Kabuto couldn't take much more. "Kabuto, return!" But before he could decide which Pokémon to use, a loud rumbling was heard.

"What's that?" Uiru asked.

"An earthquake?" Jessica asked.

"You'll wish it was," Jeremy stated. "Uiru, do you remember the giant Gengar you fought?"

"I sure do, you bastard," Uiru snapped back. A few months ago, they had battled a huge Gengar at the Battle of Ivory Lake. The giant Gengar used a special Ghost attack that quite nearly killed many of their Pokémon.

"Did you ever wonder how Sunder came about it?"

"Yeah," Nick replied. "How did you do it?"

"Well, I can't tell you that, but I can tell you one thing," Jeremy replied.

"What's that?" Uiru asked.

"LOOK." Jeremy pointed behind them.

Geoff looked. "Oh, frig," he stated simply.

"See you later!" Jeremy waved. "Enjoy playing with Ninetails, our new giant Pokémon!"

**FSFSFSFSFS**

Ninetails was, like the Gengar before it, averaging 50 feet in height. It caught sight of the four and moved towards them, breathing fire.

"I'll distract it!" Jessica declared. "You guys better come up with something, fast! Starmie, come out!" Jessica jumped on Starmie. Flying up near the monster's head, Starmie fired repeated blasts of Hydro Pump.

"Uiru, is she always that spontaneous?" Nick asked him, trying hard to conceal the half-grin.

"Yeah, most of the time." Uiru didn't catch what Nick had meant right away, but when he did, he hit him.

"Guys. Plan," Geoff stated. "We need one. Dragonair, go! Use the Bubblebeam!" Being a marine dragon Pokémon, it was quite simple for Dragonair to learn Bubblebeam. It fired the stream of powerful soapy bubbles straight at the beast, which was trying to Flamethrower Jessica and Starmie. It suddenly changed tactics and used Fire Spin, but wasn't aiming at anyone in particular.

"It missed," Nick stated.

"No it didn't," Uiru answered. "It's set fire to the forest!" Behind them, a whole row of trees had burst into flame, effectively blocking off any conventional escape. It started using Fire Blast to clear away the trees left between the four and itself. Fire Blast was strong enough to just incinerate whatever it hit, without setting fire to it.

"Getting mad now," Nick declared. "Everybody, come out! Hydro Pump on the big bastard!" Nick's six Pokémon, Kingler, Tentacruel, Horsea, Omanyte, Squirtle, and Golduck appeared. Although it seemed odd having three unevolved Pokémon in his crew, Omanyte wasn't ready to evolve, and Horsea and Squirtle just didn't want to. They were just as powerful as their evolved companions, however. The six reared back and launched powerful Water blasts at the giant Ninetails. It didn't seem to be damaging it much.

Uiru summoned his anti-Fire squad, Blastoise and Sandslash. "Blastoise, Hydro Pump! Sandslash, Earthquake!"

If Ninetails and Gengar were any indication, these giant Pokémon were very slow to attack. Like Gengar before it, the fighters got in a few rounds of damage first before it made a move against them. Now, however, it launched a Flamethrower at Nick and his team.  
Squirtle raised a Withdraw circle around it so large it encompassed Nick and Horsea as well, effectively blocking out the fire. The others received a fair amount of damage- although strong against Fire, from something this big, it didn't matter anymore. Nick was soaking wet.

Jessica flew down next to Nick. "Give me Horsea," she demanded.

He handed it over. "What do you need it for?"

"Going to slow down Ninetails," she declared. Behind them, the fire was burning away the forest in all directions, and slowly moving towards them. Jessica flew up near Ninetails with Horsea in her hands. "Smokescreen, Horsea!" she shouted. To maximize the effectiveness of the attack, Starmie hovered all around Ninetails while Horsea deposited its cloud of inky smoke around it. Ninetails now could not see. Horsea was pooped, however- generating a cloud that big took a lot out of it. Jessica returned Horsea, who went back to its Poke Ball, and then flew up to fire Hydro Pumps into the cloud. Uiru's Blastoise lined up with Nick's five and fired continual Hydro blasts at the murky darkness.

Ninetails started launching Flamethrowers and Confuse Rays in all directions. An unlucky shot of Confuse Ray nailed Golduck and Tentacruel, requiring them to be returned.

"Sandslash, Rock Slide and Earthquake!" Uiru ordered. If the fire hadn't done enough damage to the land already, this next combo of attacks would. While the ground under Ninetails shook and cracked, huge chunks of it flew up and smacked into the giant fire fox.  
Unfortunately, the Smokescreen wore off right about now. Ninetails attacked anew with Fire Spin and Flamethrower. Jessica barely dodged a searing blast by leaping straight up off Starmie while it dodged low. She landed on it and almost fell, but it balanced out, and then fired at Ninetails again. The ground under Ninetails crumpled and shattered a second time as Uiru had Sandslash use its destructive attacks again.

Jessica landed, and then ordered Starmie to use a new attack she had been working on. "Starmie- use the Water Cyclone move!" Starmie flew up directly above Ninetails and fired water blasts from each of its eight points. It pointed these blasts straight down, and began to spin! The raging column of watery power very soon became exactly what it was named- a cyclone, formed from pure water. It blasted Ninetails repeatedly, and it couldn't escape the cyclone's grasp. Sandslash used a third Earthquake, adding to Ninetails' problems and the others continued blasting away at it. When the water tornado finally dissipated, Ninetails stood for a moment, and then collapsed. Within a few seconds, it faded and disappeared.

"All right!" the four shouted. "We beat it!"

"We're not done yet though," Jessica reminded. "Half the forest is burning!"

Ninetails' repeated Flamethrowers had started huge fires in many places. Although the Pokémon were tired, they started spraying the flames without being told. Starmie went to a particularly large blaze and Water Cycloned it.

**FSFSFSFSFS**

In the end, the PLM wound up water bombing the fires out. Matt and Allison showed up along with Patrick and Erin.

"Hey guys!" Uiru shouted.

"How'd it go at the base?" Jessica asked.

"Totaled," Allison replied. "It was so pathetically easy. I think that's where all their rookies were training."

"I and Allison fought with Arctic Point and like nine other units. I'm sure we could have beat them with half that," Matt informed them.

"There, see?" Nick said to Geoff. "Aren't you glad you came with us now?"

"You two alright?" Uiru asked Patrick and Erin.

"Yeah, we're fine," Patrick answered. "Allison's Dugtrio burrowed right into our cell, and we got out that way."

Nick looked over across the clearing. "Hey! Who's been at my helicopter!" Fire Strike had its own helicopter. Nick was the only one who had any idea how to fly it.

"Well..." Erin started. "It was fast and a lot better then most of the PLM's fleet."

Nick nodded, and laughed. "I remember overhearing the Boss chew out Booster for letting us have it. That was one of the funniest things I'd ever heard. But who flew it?"

"It's not as hard as you'd think," Matt explained. "One of the Arctic Point guys knew how to fly, so he took off and landed it. But I got it here."

"Yeah, that's why we're late," Patrick stated. "Anyway, what happened?"

**FSFSFSFSFS**

This was big news on the unfamiliar side of Mt. Moon. Pewter City and Cerulean City, the towns at the base of Mt. Moon, were abuzz with the news of a giant Pokémon rampaging through the mountain forest. As well as the news of the four trainers who took it down. As it turned out, the nurses in this country were just as stubborn yet kindhearted as the ones Fire Strike were used to back home. And they STILL looked identical. When she saw Uiru and the others being dogged by reporters, she managed to single-handedly clean out the entire place.

"I don't think real mosquitoes suck as much blood as those people," the nurse declared as she threw the last of them out. Fire Strike was seated on some of the many couches littering the Pokémon Center's living space.

"So there's another giant Pokémon?" Patrick asked.

"Yep. This one was a Ninetails," Jessica replied.

"You know, this is a really big problem," Uiru began.

Nick sighed. "Here we go the long depressing plotline-revealing speech about the fate of all humanity."

Uiru ignored him. "Sunder Force apparently knows how to spawn giant Pokémon monsters, which they probably have at least some control over. Gengar was the first, which we tanked, and now Ninetails."

"This is where one of us has to ask why, right?" Matt asked.

"Yes."

"Okay.'But the question is, why?'" He said it with such fake enthusiasm that the others couldn't help but laugh.

"That's a very cliché line, you know," Erin stated.

"Could have been worse. He could have done it in a Spanish accent," Uiru stated. "ANYWAY. Why is it? Do they use these monsters against us or just to smash things?"

"It looks like they use them against us, but there've only been two so far," Allison replied. "It might just be coincidence we're around when they unleash them."

"So what do we do now, O Great One?" Geoff asked, looking at Uiru.

"Will you stop that? It's getting annoying. And I'm not sure. Sunder could be a thousand miles away from here by now."

"Maybe the PLM has some information," Erin suggested.

Uiru nodded. But before he could reply, a very upset nurse came into the room. She went to where Uiru and the others were seated. "You're Fire Strike of the PLM, correct?" she asked. Uiru nodded again. "My cousin just called- there's a giant Arbok attacking Viridian City!"

"Bastards!" Nick cursed. "I'll fire up the chopper."


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends and Traitors

**A/N: The next chapter is here, finally. Sorry about the long wait my faithful readers, bt it could not be helped. If you really want to know the reason, check the author notes in the other chapters of my other stories, I really don't want to repeat myself more than I already have. Anyway, here you go.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter Three: Friends and Traitors

"What in God's name...?" Eric asked.

"Let's go back to Pallet," Thomas suggested. "I'd rather take my chances with Sunder Force."

The huge Arbok was slithering towards the town, a rather annoyed look on its face. The giant snake Pokémon was intent on trashing Viridian City. "It just looked at us," Leah announced.

"It's coming!" Heidi shrieked. Jigglypuff shrieked as well.

"I'll deal with this!" Lauren declared. She disappeared inside a nearby building. She came out a moment later on the roof. "Ditto, go!"

"That pink thing against that giant snake?" Pittman asked. "Are you crazy?"

"Just watch! Ditto- TRANSFORM!" It took a few seconds, but Ditto successfully mutated into the giant Arbok! "Ditto, Skull Bash! Knock it out of here!" Ditto charged at the enemy Arbok and smashed it in the underbelly. Attempting to keep it out of Viridian Ditto blocked the way and whapped it with its tail. Arbok opened up with Poison Sting, but the poisonous needles were like mere pinpricks on Ditto's giant snake hide. Ditto dove for its middle with a giant Bite move. Arbok howled, but chomped down on Ditto's neck. "Ditto, Counter!" Lauren shouted. Ditto ripped itself away from Arbok and gave it a head butt from below. Both giant snakes were wounded. Black poisonous blood ran down their bodies.

"Will Ditto be okay?" Heidi asked.

"It should," Eric told her.

Arbok smacked Ditto across the head with its tail, and then dove at it with Bite again. Ditto dodged the move and Wrapped the snake up, and then bit it again!

"You know, it would be funnier if Ditto bit itself," Thomas stated.

Leah hit him. "This is serious!" she scolded.

"Ditto might be winning," Robert announced as the imitation snake gave it a thrashing. As he spoke, however, Arbok managed to shake Ditto loose and actually threw it! Landing with a crash, Ditto quickly righted itself and spat a blob of burning Acid at Arbok. While normally the Poison attack would be ineffective on a Poison Pokémon, Ditto managed to nail Arbok's body wound. Arbok Screeched in pain. The trainers on the ground had to cover their ears. While Arbok was recovering, Ditto grabbed it with the end of its tail and slammed it on the ground repeatedly. It wrapped it again, and with one final Bite, bit the evil demon snake clear in half! The two parts vanished as they struck the ground with a crash.

"Ditto, Reform!" Lauren shouted. Again, it took a moment, but Ditto became it's old self again. However, it was extremely weak. "Return!"

A helicopter landed nearby. Uiru jumped out of it. "Hey!" he shouted. "Where'd the Arbok go?"

"I defeated it!" Lauren shouted back.

"You mean we're too late?" he asked.

A crowd was forming nearby. "These guys over here just beat the Arbok," someone shouted to the masses. "And those guys over in the helicopter kicked the crap out of a titanic Ninetails this morning!"

The rest of the trainers filed out of the chopper. "Okay, I'm confused," Uiru announced.

**FSFSFSFSFS**

The two groups of young trainers didn't get a chance to properly introduce themselves until much later at the Viridian Pokémon Center.

"You're from where?" Leah asked.

"Chartreuse City," Allison repeated.

"The seven of us are all from Cinnabar Island," Eric told Uiru.

"That's the island a ways south from here, right?" Uiru asked. He had been looking at a map of the area. Eric nodded.  
Jessica picked up Jigglypuff. "I've never seen this Pokémon before. It's so cute!"

Heidi laughed. "It's my Jigglypuff! It's really powerful!"

"Really? What can it do?"

"It can put anybody to sleep with its song! It can also lock out enemy moves, shield itself from magic attacks, and has some really strong physical attacks!"

"Wow, it sounds like you've a great trainer."

"I am! But Eric helps me a lot."

Robert looked at him. "You help train that pathetic balloon?"

"Its not-" Eric started.

"It's not a pathetic balloon!" Heidi shouted. "It could beat any of your wimpy Flying Pokémon into the ground!" Silence fell as the challenge was issued.

"Okay, outside!" Robert shouted. "Nobody insults my Flying Pokémon."

Leah laughed. "Don't you think you're overreacting slightly? She's just a kid."

"No," Robert replied. Heidi and Jigglypuff stomped outside. Robert followed her.

**FSFSFSFSFS**

"One on one!" Heidi shouted. "My Jigglypuff against your 'best' Flying type!"

"All right then! Farfetch'd, attack!"

"Jigglypuff, go!" The others sat back to watch the battle.

"Farfetch'd, Sky Attack!" Robert shouted. Farfetch'd ultimate attack would destroy Jigglypuff. Although it was incredibly difficult teaching it to Farfetch'd, for some reason. Farfetch'd began to glow!

"Jigglypuff, Disable!" Heidi ordered. Jigglypuff glowed pink, and then Farfetch'd squawked in surprise. It couldn't finish the attack!  
Both Robert and Farfetch'd were temporarily stunned, so Heidi launched an all-out offensive. "Body Slam, Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff tackled the confused bird Pokémon. Then it jumped up in the air and delivered a Jump Kick! Farfetch'd landed with a crash, and Jigglypuff finished its killer combo with a Mega Punch from the air.

"You're getting pounded by a nine-year-old," Eric reminded Robert.

"Shut up! Farfetch'd, you okay?" Farfetch'd knew if it lost, it and its trainer would be horribly disgraced. It pulled itself to its feet and squawked a battle cry. "All right! Swords Dance, Farfetch'd! Counter!"

"Jigglypuff, Pound!" Jigglypuff ran at the powered-up Farfetch'd, but it smacked it with its leek twig, knocking it away. Farfetch'd went after it, giving it a severe thrashing. "Low Kick!" Heidi shouted. Jigglypuff hit it with a sweep kick, knocking it over. Then, rearing back, it delivered a Mega Kick to the bird's backside!

Farfetch'd was getting mad now. It caught itself in midair and dove at Jigglypuff, Slashing with its mini-sword. Jigglypuff tried to Counterattack but Farfetch'd was too fast. "Jigglypuff, Agility!" Heidi ordered. The next time Farfetch'd dove at Jigglypuff, it jumped back. Then, showing its newfound speed, it rolled under the swooping Farfetch'd and struck it with a Rolling Kick! Almost in the same instant, it was after the duck with a Jump Kick. Farfetch'd parried the attack and pounded Jigglypuff with the stick while it delivered power punch after power kick.

Jigglypuff dodged a terrific swing from Farfetch'd and rushed in with Double Edge. The attack was powerful enough to finish off Farfetch'd but Jigglypuff was severely weakened as well. The tired Jigglypuff returned to Heidi, who scooped it up with a shout of joy. "Still think it's a pathetic balloon?" she taunted.

Seething with rage, Robert recalled Farfetch'd and stomped into the Center to heal it.

"I said it was strong," Eric said as he passed.

"Shut up."

**FSFSFSFSFS**

Jigglypuff got some food and went to bed early.

"Doesn't it sleep in your Poke Ball?" Allison asked Heidi.

"No," she answered. "Jigglypuff doesn't like it in there. It stays with me all the time."

Matt and Patrick were trying to cheer Robert up. "Your Farfetch'd fought really hard," Matt told him. "Most Pokémon couldn't take half the beating it took."

"And you almost blasted Jigglypuff away!" Patrick added. "I've heard they've got a ton of health. Draining their power takes a lot of effort."

"She's still a little kid," Robert scowled. "Eric will never shut up about this one."

"So challenge him," Patrick suggested.

"Nah, all his Pokémon are masters of attacks Jigglypuff used. He did help train the stupid thing."

Matt nodded. "Disable is a very useful attack. Agility is very powerful as well."

Robert nodded as well. "Eric's Pokémon have those powers and more. With their Psychic power, my Flying types can't get close to them, and even if I did land a hit, he'd use Recover."

"What do you have?" Patrick asked.

"I've got Farfetch'd, Scyther, Pidgeotto and Fearow," Robert replied.

"Cool. I've got Venusaur, Victreebel, Vileplume, Exeggutor, Tangela and Parasect," Matt stated.

"And I have Butterfree, Beedrill, Scyther, Pincir, Parasect and Venomoth," Patrick finished.

"Might as well get this over with now," Matt stated. He pointed around the room. "Geoff over there has Dragonair, Kadabra, Nidorino, Scyther, Gyarados and Arcanine. Jessica uses Machoke, Haunter, Marowak, Starmie, Scyther and Electabuzz. Erin has Weezing, Arbok, Muk, Nidorino, Nidorina, and Hypno."

Patrick continued. "Nick has Omanyte, Horsea, Squirtle, Golduck, Tentacruel, and Kingler. Allison has Arcanine, Kabutops, Beedrill, Primeape, Magneton and Dugtrio. And Uiru has Butterfree, Sandslash, Blastoise, Raichu and Kadabra."

"Only five?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. He hasn't decided what he wants as his sixth yet," Matt replied.

"Ah," Robert said. "Pittman has Golduck, Ivysaur, Graveler and his pet Meowth. Leah has Cubone, Sandshrew and Onix. Eric has Mr. Mime, Staryu, Abra and Butterfree. Lauren has Ditto, Charmeleon, Kadabra, Exeggcute, Electrode and Vaporeon. Thomas has Wartortle, Rhyhorn, Victreebel, Dodrio, Haunter, and Primeape. And Heidi has Jigglypuff."

"Well, now that the exposition's over..." Patrick started.

Matt noticed Uiru holding the door for Jessica. "Oh, there he goes again."

"What?" Robert asked.

"Uiru's going out with Jessica again." Matt laughed. "If you think you have it bad with Eric now, it can't be worse then the hell Nick puts them through. He doesn't let up."

"I aim to please," Nick spoke up. He came up to them. "I'm taking a poll. If you think Jessica is the cutest thing in all creation, say aye."

"Aye," Matt and Patrick answered.

Robert shrugged. "She's all right," he replied. "She seems too nice for my likings though."

Matt laughed again. "You've never seen her on a bad day," he informed Robert. "She almost killed Nick with a broken broom handle once, after she missed trying to crack it over his head."

Robert's gloom finally cracked, and he laughed. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Made one too many remarks about their... personal activities," Nick grinned.

"OOH... Really?" Robert asked.

"No, of course not," Patrick replied. "They're like fifteen."

Across the room, Leah, Erin, Lauren and Allison sat looking at them. "What do you think they're talking about?" Erin asked.

"Girls," Allison answered. "At least Nick is, the dirty minded perv."

"It's a well known fact," Leah started, "that when four or more males gather, they talk about women."

Eric poked his two cents worth into the conversation. "And when four or more females gather, they talk about men, correct?"

**FSFSFSFSFS**

A few hours later, Uiru and Jessica were on their way back to the Center when Lauren ran up to them. She was clearly upset about something. "Uiru!" she shouted. "Sunder just called the Center. He's in the middle of Viridian Forest, and wants to battle!"

"Take us to him!" Uiru declared.

"Uiru!" Jessica interrupted. "All our Pokémon are being recharged at the Center, remember?"

"Oh... right."

"You guys run back and get your Pokémon. I'll go start the party, okay?"

"Okay. Be careful!" Uiru warned.

On the way back to the Center, Jessica looked at him. "You're starting to sound like Booster.'Be careful' this, 'Be careful' that."

"Oh be quiet."

The other twelve trainers stampeded up to them. "Did you see Lauren?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, she's on her way to battle Sunder," Uiru replied.

"What kind of crap did she feed you?" Eric shouted. "She's not on her way to battle him- she's probably going to give him our Pokémon!"

"What!" Jessica's eyes lit up like fire. "She's got our Pokémon!"

Allison handed her four Poke Balls. "Here," she said. "Machoke and Haunter are gone."

Matt gave Uiru his four. "She took Kadabra," he reported.

"Into the woods!" Uiru declared. As one, the fourteen trainers charged into Viridian Forest.

**FSFSFSFSFS**

Lauren laughed as she ran through the woods. What a haul! Twelve Pokémon from those idiots. It wasn't just random though- Sunder had instructed her specifically to get Uiru's Kadabra, Geoff's Dragonair, as well as Robert's Scyther and Pittman's Golduck. And, of course, as many others as she could carry. She would have gotten the Jigglypuff as well, but it wasn't in a Poke Ball and she didn't have time to look for one. Since it was nighttime, it was even more difficult to navigate Viridian Forest.

"No time to guess! Abra, come out!" Eric shouted. His Mr. Mime had been pinched. "Lead us to that little bitch!"  
Abra's PSY powers quickly detected her, and it ran down the path. The others followed. It wasn't long before they caught up with the young girl.

"Lauren, stop!" Leah shouted. She ignored her.

"She's not getting away with my Pincir! Butterfree, Venomoth! String Shot!" Patrick called his butterfly Pokémon to stop Lauren. The sticky goop hit her, causing her to drop some of the Poke Balls. She quickly grabbed a few and continued running.

"Who owns these?" Nick asked as he grabbed them.

"We'll figure it out later!" Thomas shouted.

Butterfree and Venomoth flew ahead of Lauren, then turned and dove straight at her. The agile little thief dodged both Tackles, but the others were catching up. Lauren burst into a clearing. In the middle of the small field was Sunder, sitting in a helicopter. She jumped in. The engine started and the rotor blades began turning. It began to take off!

"They're not getting away!" Matt swore. "Venusaur, Victreebel! Vine Whip that chopper!" While Venusaur grabbed it with its many vines, Victreebel sent one around Venusaur and one around a nearby tree.

"Sandshrew, Cubone!" Leah shouted. Her Onix was gone. "Climb the vines!"

The helicopter suddenly discharged an electric shock! The jolt ran through the vines and zapped Venusaur and Victreebel. Cubone and Sandshrew fell to the ground.

"Shit! Marowak, go! Bonemerang, quick!" Jessica called her evolved form of Cubone to try to stop the chopper. It threw the bone straight at the heli, but it was stronger then it looked. It resumed course!

"God DAMMIT!" Uiru roared. "Raichu, come out! Thunder!" Although Raichu tried valiantly, it missed the chopper.  
By now it was out of range.

"DAMMIT!" Jessica cursed. She fell to her knees. "Haunter... Machoke..."

Uiru tried to comfort her. "Lauren dropped lots of Poke Balls," he told her. "Maybe you got them back."

Jessica shook her head. "I know they have them..."

Of the twelve Poke Balls Lauren had stolen, six were recovered. Haunter and Machoke were not among them, however. Uiru's Kadabra, Geoff's Dragonair, Pittman's Graveler and Nick's Omanyte were also gone. The Pokémon that were still out were returned. A painful silence fell.

Heidi looked around. "What are you all standing around here for!" she suddenly shouted. "If you want your Pokémon back, then let's go take them back! There are 14 of us and only one Sunder!" Jigglypuff shouted its agreement.

"That's right!" Nick agreed. "Robert, that chopper headed east. What's east from here?"

"Celadon City and then Saffron City," Robert answered.

"They're probably headed for Celadon," Eric announced. "There's an abandoned base there. Not many people know about it."

"Back to the chopper!" Nick declared. "We'll have our Pokémon back by this time tomorrow!"


	4. Chapter 4: Uiru's Eleven or So

**A/N: Hey everybody. Yes I'm back, after a very long absence. If you want to know why, and are too lazy to heck my profile, then let me tell you. I had a little accident. Let's just say that, somethings happened, and I was internet deprived for a while. Anyway, I have a BUNCH of hapters for all of my stories, so expect a mass of updates this month. **

**CHALLENGE! Georff makes an indirect quote of a famous historical line, changing one word to fit his needs. Give me the correct line, and who said it, and you get the next chapter a day early, or later tonight since I plan on posting tomorrow.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter Four: Uiru's Eleven...or So

Unfortunately, before that happened, they had a little problem to deal with first. "Well, look on the bright side," Matt stated. "At least it's only a 40 foot tall Vileplume."

Vileplume was short, but it was also rather wide. Unlike the others, Vileplume made the first move. It unleashed a cloud of Poison powder over the trainers! Choking, Uiru shouted, "Don't breathe it in!" That was proving exceedingly difficult, however, as there was nothing else to breathe.

"Pidgeotto, Fearow!" Robert choked. "Whirlwind the powder away!" Within a few seconds, the two birds had cleaned out the air.

Coughing, Uiru summoned Sandslash and Butterfree. "Its part Poison, right?" he asked Matt. He nodded. "Okay! Sandslash, hang back and use Earthquake! Butterfree, Psychic!"

Leah called out Cubone, Sandshrew and her reclaimed Onix. "Don't get too close," she warned them. "Grass attacks will heavily damage Rock and Ground types." Vileplume shot out green orbs of energy. They struck Sandshrew and Sandslash! In an instant, it had sapped all their energy dry! They fainted!

"Ground is no good!" Uiru shouted as he recalled Sandslash. "Water isn't either!"

"I don't think Fighting would work," Allison said, referring to her Primeape.

"Fire should though!" Geoff shouted. "Arcanine, go! Fire Blast!"

Vileplume definitely did not like Fire Blast.

"Grass attacks are ineffective on Bugs and Flying, as well as other Grass," Matt announced. "So send them out!" Matt deployed his six: Venusaur, Victreebel, Tangela, Parasect, Exeggutor, and a normal sized Vileplume. He ordered them to attack with their Powder moves.

Patrick summoned all six of his Pokémon: Butterfree, Beedrill, Pincir, Scyther, Venomoth and Parasect. "Butterfree, Venomoth, Psychic! Everyone else, attack!"

Robert sent Pidgeotto and Fearow to peck at Vileplume. It hit them with its Mega Drain attack but didn't do that much damage.

"If Dragonair was here, it'd smash this thing," Geoff complained. "Hey, wait... Robert! If Flying types are strong against Grass, what about my Gyarados?"

"I think it'll still be ineffective!" Robert replied. "Pidgeotto, Wing Attack! Fearow, Drill Peck!"

Geoff called out his Gyarados and Kadabra. "Gyarados, Bite! Kadabra, Disable!" Using its incredibly powerful Psychic strength, Kadabra actually managed to lock out Mega Drain! It then opened with a PSY Beam attack. Seeing Patrick's Scyther taking chunks out of Vileplume's body, Jessica, Geoff and Robert summoned theirs as well. With all the bugs flying around it, though, Geoff's Arcanine had to be careful where it aimed the Fire Blasts.

"Leech Life, Parasect!" Matt shouted. The Bug attack was Super Effective on the Grass-Poison giant.

Pittman chose Pincir and Thomas called out Dodrio. Both leapt high in the air and Scratched and Slashed at Vileplume. It retaliated by releasing a second Powder attack! The orange Stun Spore showered over the party. Robert quickly called Pidgeotto and Fearow to Whirlwind it away again, but some of their Pokémon were Paralyzed and had to be returned.

"Is Arcanine all right?" Leah asked Geoff.

"It'll be fine!" Geoff declared. "Arcanine! Ninth Hell, now!"

"Ninth Hell?" Uiru asked.

"Watch!" Geoff replied. Arcanine glowed an unholy shade of red, then began running around the giant flower. Soon, only a red ring could be seen circling Vileplume. The many Bugs attacking Vileplume suddenly decided to vacate the premises. It was a good thing too, because the intense fire energy exploded in a brilliant eruption of pure magma! The pillar of molten rock solidified, and sank back underground. Vileplume was fried, and it disappeared!

"Yeah!" the trainers cheered.

"And now, with no further ado... To the chopper!" Nick repeated.

"Wait!" Eric shouted. "Heidi's unconscious!"

**FSFSFSFSFS**

At the hospital, it was determined that Heidi was sick due to the poison. Leah and Robert were poisoned as well, and Matt and Erin weren't moving properly due to the allergic reactions caused by Stun Spore. "I've got to stay with Heidi," Eric told Uiru. "Can you guys handle it?"

"Yeah, we can do it," Pittman declared.

"Let's go, quick!" Geoff shouted. "I want my Dragonair back!"

"We'll be back to see you guys when we catch Sunder," Patrick promised. Matt nodded- sort of.

**FSFSFSFSFS**

At Uiru's suggestion, they didn't go inside the Pokémon Center. He knew very well that the nurse would march them all off to bed. It was past midnight already. "Ever been in a really good chopper?" Nick asked Thomas. He shook his head no. "Well, you're in for a treat then."

"Does your PLM give helicopters to all its teenage units?" Pittman asked as they boarded.

"Nope," Allison replied. "We happen to be one of the Boss's personal favorite units."

"We worked really hard to build up our rep," Geoff added. "Smashing bases, defeating enemy empires, and now taking down super size Pokémon hell-bent on mindless, wanton destruction."

Pittman nodded. "Evil enemy empires... The only thing that even closely resembled an evil empire on this side of Mt. Moon was Team Rocket."

"But they were destroyed like a decade ago," Thomas stated.

"What kind of stupid name is that?" Patrick asked. "It's almost as bad as 'Sunder Force'." By this time the helicopter was in the air.

"You know I'm one of the PLM's youngest pilots?" Nick shouted back.

Thomas nodded. "Show me how to fly this thing later, okay?"

Nick laughed. "I'm not training rookies on _my_ baby."

In the back, Uiru held up a Poke Ball. "I think... I'm going to have Butterfree here dump every powder it has right down Sunder's throat. Just because."

Jessica nodded. "If he's hurt our Pokémon, I'm going to rip out his intestine and strangle him with it." Uiru suppressed a laugh. Jessica was one of most seemingly harmless people he knew. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm not laughing."

"You think something's funny. What is it?"

Uiru shook his head. "Not a thing." The helicopter flew over Viridian Forest and soon the trainers could see Cycling Road. Even at this hour of the night, bikers tore up and down the steep slope.

Nick landed the chopper just outside Celadon City.

"I haven't been here in years," Pittman announced. "Place has gotten bigger."

"You do know where the hidden basement is, right?" Thomas asked.

"Of course. All we have to do is find the pool in the middle of the city."

Forty minutes later, it became apparent that the pool not going to be found.

"Damn it!" Pittman cursed.

Nearby was a newspaper stand. Allison looked at the headlines. "Major Renovations to Celadon Grand Casino Halted," she read.

Pittman picked up a paper. "I think that might be the site of the old Rocket Game Corner," he declared. He read the story.

"Hey, buddy!" the vendor shouted. "That'll be 45 Poke yen."

"Oh... right. Sorry." Pittman tossed him some cash. "Anyway... Yep, this looks like the place. Apparently, the removal of the 'expansive' basement was halted. Some rich guy wanted to rent the basement for an undisclosed reason."

"I didn't know Sunder was rich," Jessica stated.

"He IS the leader of Sunder Force," Patrick reminded.

"Oh, right." Jessica looked at the paper. "So where is it? I say we go blow the place to pieces and get our Pokémon back."

"The casino part is legitimate, as legit as casinos get, anyway," Pittman declared. "The owners and patrons probably have no idea what the basement is used for."

"Man..." Geoff complained. "I haven't destroyed a building in ages! Uiru, after we pick up the others, we're finding one of their bases and smashing it flat out of principle."

Uiru laughed. "I know what you mean."

"I like you guys. You're so destructive," Thomas stated.

"Fire Strike built its reputation on flattening enemy bases," Allison informed him. "So, where is this casino?"

Pittman pointed. "Should be down this street a ways."

"Sorry, you can't come in," the guard repeated.

"Why the hell not!" Patrick demanded. "This is important!"

"This is a casino," the guard said. "All of you are underage. Nobody comes in!"

"We're not here to gamble," Nick told him. "We want to clean out the scum infesting the basement!"

The guard shook his head. "There's no evidence of anything going wrong in the basement. Now you're not coming in and that's final. Do I have to call the police?"

"No, that's quite all right," Uiru said with a big fake smile on his face. "We'll be on our way now." He pushed the others around the corner, out of earshot.

"Okay, any ideas?" Uiru asked.

"A bomb," Geoff suggested. "Right in front of that guard. During the chaos and confusion, we slip in; grab all the cash and escape before they know what's going on!"

The others sighed. "Geoff, we're trying to get into the basement, not rob the place," Allison informed him.

"Oh."

"Would disguises work?" Jessica suggested.

"No," Nick replied. "We'd never be able to make you look 18."

"And why not!"

"Well because. You're so short and... well... young-looking!"

Jessica arched an eyebrow at him. "Young-looking?"

Uiru motioned to Pittman and Patrick. "Fifty bucks says she hits him soon," he whispered. They nodded.

"Yeah, young-looking," Nick answered. "Not to insult you or anything, but you'd need some kind of enhancement just to pass for a teenager."

Jessica nodded, and then punched him. The others laughed.

"How ladylike," Geoff remarked.

"Come on Uiru! We're going to dress up and get in there." Jessica grabbed his arm and stormed off to the nearest designer fashion shop.

"This should be good," Allison declared.

"I have a feeling I'm going to want a camera," Thomas stated.

"I have a feeling they're going to spend a fortune in there," Patrick added.

**FSFSFSFSFS**

It soon became apparent that Jessica was serious about sneaking into that casino. After spending 40 minutes shopping for clothes, she went to the shoe store and then to the hairstylist, dragging the helpless Uiru with her.

"How long do you think it'll be before she spends all the PLM's money?" Patrick asked Allison. The waiting six were seated on one of the many benches in Celadon's commercial district.

"At the rate they're going, it'll be any minute now," she replied.

"It's a good thing Celadon City stays open all night," Pittman added.

"It would be so funny if the casino closed just as we got there," Thomas stated. Nick agreed.

"You got a weird sense of humor. And it's open all night," Pittman informed him.

Uiru and Jessica emerged from the hairstylist. "Help," Uiru moaned weakly as they passed.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Allison asked.

"One more place to go!" Jessica announced. "He needs a tie."

"A tie?" the others echoed.

"You didn't say anything about a tie," Uiru tried to protest.

"Stop whining. Here we are." Jessica took him inside a small specialty store nearby.

Nick and Geoff laughed. "A camera," Geoff declared. "My kingdom for a camera. I know this is going to be worth it."

**FSFSFSFSFS**

At long last, they were ready to try their luck at the casino doorway. Uiru was apparently locked inside a black tuxedo. "I have never worn one of these before," he stated, "and after tonight I am never wearing one again." His longish sandy hair was cut much too short for his liking, and darkened considerably. And although the fake mustache didn't really suit him, it did add years to his face, which was the whole point of the exercise.

"Very good," Allison congratulated. "You look almost 20 now." She grinned.

After trying both the long blue satin dress and the two inch heels on at the same time, Jessica determined that walking would be a rather difficult experience. "Stop complaining, you look great," she said to Uiru. "And older. This is good." There wasn't much they could do with her hair except give it a more ladylike trim.

Before Nick realized what he was saying, the words 'You look great too' had escaped him. The others laughed as he turned red.

"See, Nick?" she asked. "We'll have no problem getting in now. Let's go, Uiru... Slowly."

"We'll let you guys in from the kitchen, after we find out how to get to the basement," Uiru told the others. "Now stay out of sight! If the same guard is there, you'll blow our cover." He pulled at his tie. "I can't breathe in this stupid thing!" They headed for the casino.

"Matt and Erin will be sorry they missed this," Patrick declared.

"They'll never believe it," Geoff added.

Uiru and Jessica headed down the street to their destination. "If only my parents could see me now," Jessica muttered to herself.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

The guard looked at Jessica suspiciously when they presented themselves at the door. "Weren't you just...?" The guard shook his head. It looked like one of the girls he had sent away earlier, but there was no way a bunch of scruffy kids could have gotten the money for disguises this elaborate. Besides that, she was on the arm of someone who could have been that girl's father. "Never mind. Enjoy yourselves at the Celadon Grand." Uiru nodded and they entered the casino.

"Son of a bitch," Nick declared. "She actually got them in."

"Okay, around back," Pittman announced. "We can't go past that guard, so we'll have to take the long way around." They scampered off.

**A/N Mark 2: Well, there you go. Plot advancement and a battle to appease you all. See ya soon.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


	5. Chapter 5: The Game is On

**A/N: Well, I meant to post this yesterday, but I thought I would give you all a chance to figure out the challenge. No one really got it, but the answer was the "My kingdom for a camera!" line. The actual quote is "My kingdom for a horse!"**

**CHALLENGE! This time the challenge is this. The chapter title is in reference to one of my favorite movie quotes. Name the movie, the character who says it, and who plays the character. Same reward as always.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter Five: The Game is On

The casino was richly furnished on the inside. There were many large wall mirrors, making the already large casino look huge. Uiru noticed their reflection in a nearby mirror. _Damn, she looks good in that dress,_ he thought. _I don't look so bad myself!_

"Now what are you smirking about?" Jessica asked him.

"Nothing."

"No, come on. What is it?"

"Nothing! Look, there's a staircase over there. Probably leads down."

Before they could check it out, however, one of the baccarat dealers hailed them. "Nothing down there but a half-trashed old basement," he told them.

"Thank you, sir," Jessica responded sweetly.

When they were out of earshot of the dealer, Uiru whispered, "You sound way too young."

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't we buy some tokens or something?"

"I guess." They headed for one of the many clerks at the front. "Four hundred thousand Poke yen's worth, please," he asked.

"Do you have a Coin Case?" the clerk asked him. "They cost 250 each."

He didn't, of course. "I didn't mean that much," Jessica told him after. "Booster will never let you touch another credit card again."

Uiru suddenly noticed an old rival at a nearby blackjack table. "There's Jeremy," he stated. "He looks drunk. I might be able to get some info out of him."

Jessica agreed. "I'll go check out the kitchen. The restaurant is over there." She pointed. Uiru nodded. Uiru sat down next to Jeremy. Two other guys Jeremy's age were also playing. Although they weren't as far gone as Jeremy was, they weren't very good players. Uiru was blowing them away.

"So, how's it going?" Uiru asked Jeremy between hands.

"Just great," Jeremy replied. His words were slightly slurred. "My shtupid boss... Yeah, hit... My shtupid boss cut our pay, again. And he's a coward. All he does is run from this kid... Hit again..."

"24," the dealer announced.

"Damn," Jeremy cursed. Uiru landed on 20. Dealer had 19, and the others had 17.

"I'm outta here," one of the other guys declared. "Lost enough money at this table tonight."

"What kind of work do you do?" Uiru asked innocently.

"Oh... Experiments..." Jeremy replied in a drunken stupor. "We take the life energy of a few pokamons, put them together, and make really big pokamons."

"Do you mean Pokémons?" Uiru asked. Although he hated people saying 'Pokémons'. The plural of Pokémon was Pokémon.

"Yeah, them," Jeremy answered.

This time, Uiru got 25. Jeremy won for what seemed to be the first time in a while.

"Stones," Jeremy suddenly stated.

"Stones? What kind of stones?" Uiru asked.

"Special stones. Power stones," Jeremy continued. "You need them to evolve a pokamon into a giant pokamon."

"And where can you get these?"

"Blackjack," the dealer announced.

Jeremy looked at the two cards in front of Uiru. "How'd you do that?" he asked.

"A Jack and an Ace," Uiru replied. With the lucky turn of the cards, Uiru had won a ton of money.

Jeremy took another swig of his drink. The other guy left the table.

"So, where do you get the power stones?" Uiru asked nonchalantly.

"Certain places," Jeremy answered. "There are 12, I think. I only know one's in Sheafoam."

"Seafoam?"

"Yeah, there. There's a special rock there, but we don't have enough Ice pokamons yet."  
Uiru had 18, Jeremy had 28. Dealer went over as well.

"I got to go," Jeremy said. "Got to get back to the base. The paranoid bashtard has the shtupidest password set up."

Uiru couldn't believe that this drunken idiot was about to give him the password to the base. "How stupid is it?"

"Knock three times, then you got to be quiet for 15 seconds," Jeremy answered. "Isn't that the dumbest thing you've ever heard?"

"The dumbest," Uiru nodded wisely. Jeremy got up and left.

The dealer looked at Uiru. "Do you have any idea what he was rambling about?" he asked.

"No clue. I don't think he had a clue what he was talking about. It's usually best to go along with them though."

The dealer nodded knowingly.

**FSFSFSFSFS**

Apparently there was some fancy reception going to take place soon. Jessica could see that the kitchen would be cleaned out as the cooks helped run the reception- perfect time to let the others in. Jessica leaned against the wall and looked around. Getting them to the door, however, would be slightly more difficult. She'd only have a moment before the kitchen filled up again, and there was no telling how many people would be left in the casino.

"Excuse me, miss..." She almost jumped. It was one of the waiters. "Is everything all right?"

Jessica realized it must have looked odd, just leaning on the wall. "Oh, yes, thank you. I'm fine."

He looked at her. "You look kind of young... May I ask how old you are?"

"I'm, err, 21. People must seem young where I come from. Yeah, that's right. I'm not from anywhere near here. I just got here a few days ago. Do you know where Turquoise Lake is? Everybody looks younger there then here. It's only a small town on the water, lots of sun, really nice! Everyone's short though. Midgets maybe. Well, not midgets but short compared to you people. Oh geez... I'm rambling, aren't I?" _Smooth._

"Yes, miss, you are."

Jessica sighed. "Great." _Okay buddy, go away so I can die now._

"And I have no idea where Turquoise Lake is."

"Well, I could show you if I had a map. A big map, though." _I say that like I expect him to have one in his back pocket._

The waiter nodded. "I'll take your word for it. Enjoy your evening, miss."

"Thank you very much." _I hope Uiru's having more fun then I am._

**FSFSFSFSFS**

Uiru was just getting up when Jessica returned. "How'd it go?" he asked.

"Perfect," Jessica lied. "I found the door where the others are waiting, but I don't know how to get them to the basement. You?"

"Got a password, some data, and the location of one of Sunder Force's possible next moves."

"All from Jeremy?"

"Alcohol stupefies people."

"Tell me later. There's some kind of reception planned. It'd be the best time to get the others in, while the cooks are distracted."

Uiru nodded. He went back to the blackjack dealer, who was waiting for more players. "Hey," Uiru asked him. "What's the reception about?"

"You don't know?" he replied. "It's in honor of some benefactor to the casino. It'll be starting any minute."

Uiru nodded. They started walking towards the kitchen. "Incidentally, I made a killing tonight."

Jessica looked at him. "Since when did you play blackjack?"

The PA system came to life. "Would the patrons of the Celadon Grand please move to the dining area now. Thank you." Everyone started moving out of the casino area. The Maitré D's were busy helping organize the dinner.

"Okay, stay here," Uiru said as the kitchen emptied. "I'm going to go get the door for the others." Uiru quickly snuck into the kitchen, and made it to the door without incident. He opened it. "Psst! Guys!" he whispered.

"Took you long enough!" Geoff complained. "We've been out here for an hour!"

"Be quiet!" Uiru hissed. "Everybody's going to the dining room now, so it should be easy to get you in. Wait here a sec."

Amid bitter protests, Uiru went to the other side of the kitchen. Nobody could see what was going on right in the back. He waved them to come in.

"Okay. After I go into the casino, carefully come up and follow me, okay?" Uiru looked up and, seeing nobody was there, nonchalantly strolled out. To Jessica he said, "They're coming."

"The casino is almost empty," she reported. "Hey, there they are."

Uiru wordlessly pointed at the door. The others scampered towards it. Uiru and Jessica looked around and slid in after them.

**FSFSFSFSFS**

After falling into Geoff, Uiru and then Allison, Jessica had had enough. She kicked off her high heels and carried them.

"Why don't you just leave them?" Patrick asked.

"Are you nuts? These things cost a fortune."

Patrick nodded, then turned to Goeff. "All girls are nuts."

"Yeah, but they also lack them to hit, while we have a pair. So unless you want those heels being grounded into your family jewels…"

"Right. Shutting up now."

They heard footsteps! Uiru opened a door and shoved the party in. He made sure his mustache wasn't crooked while Jessica put her heels on again. "Excuse me... But what are you doing down here?" the man asked.

"I'm sorry," Uiru replied. Jessica noticed he had taken on a British accent. "We must have gotten lost. Could you direct us to the lavatories please?"

The man sighed. "The johns are on the second floor, not down here. Do you know how to get back?"

"Yes, we can make it," Jessica answered. "Thank you so much."

The man grunted. "If you'll excuse me, I'm in a hurry." He quickly took off.

When he was out of sight and earshot, Uiru opened the door.

"Hey Uiru," Nick asked. "How do you fit six people in a broom closet?"

"How?"

"You don't!" Uiru got hit in the head with a broom.

"Hey, watch it. I just got my hair done." After that, several more brooms somehow found a way out of the closet.

**FSFSFSFSFS**

After checking all the rooms, with no avail, letting Jessica put her heels back on so she could have her hands free to throw pokeballs, or scratch out Lauren's eyes, she wasn't sure yet, and applying some bandages to a bleeding cut over Uiru's nose, only one door remained. Uiru went up to it. "Locked," he whispered. He knocked three times. "Shh!"

Fifteen seconds passed. The door opened.

The brightly lit room was sparsely furnished. A large open space stood between the team and Lauren. "Oh, it's you," Lauren stated. "I would have thought you guys would just break down the door."

"Not in my brand new suit," Uiru stated.

"Uiru!" Lauren asked. "Well, that explains how you got in here. That mustache is hideous, by the way."

"I know. Anyway, to business. Give us our Pokémon." Uiru and the others stepped into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lauren grinned satanically. "Sunder has already moved them to one of his new bases. He seems to like that Kadabra, and the Machoke was quite a catch. He's considering using them on his new team."

"Machoke is mine," Jessica declared, "and as sure as these heels will eventually kill me, I'll get it back."

"I thought you looked a bit too tall." Lauren stepped to the far side of the room. "So, who's going to challenge me?"

"How about we all crack you in half?" Geoff suggested.

"I could go for some of that," Nick agreed.

"I'm in," Pittman agreed.

Lauren faked surprise. "Uiru. Are you really going to let those brutes gang up on me? You aren't teaching your troops how to behave honorably."

"Screw honor. This is war, now tell us where Sunder has our Pokemon or so help me I'll introduce you to a world of pain!"

"No- I'm going to take you down myself!" Thomas stepped forward. "You snaked my Wartortle, bitch. I'll let it grind your bones to dust after I beat your sorry ass."

"Charmeleon will have flambéed your troop to ashes long before then," Lauren declared.  
_It's a good thing I know her Pokémon,_ Thomas thought. _Charmeleon, Kadabra, Ditto, Exeggcute, Vaporeon and Electrode._

Pittman stepped forward. "So it's come to this, has it? We were friends, Lauren! We trusted you!"

Lauren shrugged. "Like that matters. I'll smash you hard, Pittman, after I deal with Tommy Boy here."

Pittman stepped back, disgusted. _This will be an even fight. Thomas has Wartortle, Rhyhorn, Victreebel, Dodrio, Haunter, and Primeape. They used to train so well together..._

Thomas knew she would open with her favorite Pokémon, Charmeleon. "Rhyhorn, go!"

Lauren knew that he knew that. Expecting Wartortle, she sent out Electrode! "Oops!"

"Rhyhorn, Rock Throw!" Rhyhorn dove at Electrode from across the room. It zipped out of the way, and responded with Thundershock. It bounced right off Rhyhorn's rocky hide, and it lunged at it again! The speedy ball dodged the attack again, and opened up with Sonic Boom. Everyone present had to cover their ears, but Rhyhorn took little damage. The third time, Rhyhorn's attacks smashed Electrode. It was too weak to even Self Destruct.

"Return! Vaporeon, I choose you!"

"Rhyhorn, return! Victreebel, attack!" Vaporeon launched a watery blast at Victreebel. The big plant laughed at Vaporeon and grabbed it with Vine Whip, then pummeled it with Razor Leaf! The twin Grass blast was too much for Vaporeon.

"Kadabra, go!" Recalling Vaporeon, Lauren sent forth her own Kadabra.

"Watch it Thomas!" Uiru warned.

"What?"

"Victreebel is weak against Psychic type attacks!"

"Oh shit! I forgot, it's part poison!"

"Kadabra, Psychic Attack!" Kadabra glowed purple, then Victreebel was slammed from all directions by waves of powerful Psychic energy. Thomas recalled Victreebel, and sent Haunter.

Now Lauren was on the offensive. Haunter tried to use Hypnosis, but Kadabra stared it down and pounded it with PSY Beam. Then Thomas resent Rhyhorn!

"What are you doing? You called it back already!" Lauren shouted.

"So?" Thomas replied. "Fight 'til they faint! Like Uiru said, this is war. Rhyhorn, Take Down!" Rhyhorn's Take Down move is like getting hit by a train. Kadabra's puny defense couldn't take it, and it fainted.

"Exeggcute, go!" Lauren shouted. "Hypnosis attack!"

Now, Rhyhorn was out of it. Unlikely to awaken, Thomas recalled it. "Dodrio, go!"

The squawking bird Pokémon charged at the clump of eggs. Pecking and Scratching with an unrelenting fury, it sorely squashed the Grass type. "Charmeleon, attack!"

Charmeleon opened up with a Flamethrower, and then charged at Dodrio. It Drill Pecked in response but it eventually fainted. Charmeleon was badly damaged, however.

"Return! Wartortle, go!"

Charmeleon had no chance. "Return!"

"Well?" Thomas asked. "Aren't you going to send out your Ditto?"

"I... I... I don't have it right now," Lauren admitted. "Sunder took it."

"Why?" Pittman asked. "Is it because you beat the Arbok?"

"Why the hell did you do that, anyway?" Thomas asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't I'm going to send out my Pokemon and pound you into oblivion." Geoff said. He stepped forward, a slightly manic gleam in his eyes. "And I haven't destroyed anything in a long time."

"Part of the scenario," Lauren replied immediately. "Sunder took it because he said he wanted it. He signs my checks, so I couldn't really argue."

"Some trainer you are," Pittman declared. "Now, where's Sunder hiding?"

"I'd love to tell you, but I really can't. All I'll say is, you'll kick yourselves if you ever find out where. See you later!" Lauren dropped a Smoke Bomb! When it cleared, she was gone.

"Did she take any of our Pokémon?" Patrick asked. A quick search revealed that nothing had been taken, except for-

"My new earrings!" Jessica shouted. "That bitch stole my earrings!"

**A/N Mark 2: Hope you guys enjoyed that, I know I did. Anyway, once again, review if you like. For those that don't, thanks for reading anyway.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


End file.
